Fragment
by Mizukayou
Summary: When a new student is unexpectedly transferred in to Cross Academy's day class, the reaction is slightly less than subtle. Particularily by a certain silver haired boy by the name of Kiryuu Zero.
1. Breath Into Me

**First STOORRRYYYY!!!!!!! I'm so excited! I know this story as of yet might not make any sort of sense but I will do my best to clarify any questions you may have in upcoming chapters. But if you can't wait for that, feel free to ask in the reviews, as they are GREATLY appreciated. Especially for my very first story. Well, enjoy. :)**

**Also, I don't own vampire knight. Kay?**

Breath into me…

The sharp sound of her own heals clicking against the pavement was the only thing that kept her from floating away. Her surroundings eluded her, and it seemed as though her feet were on autopilot, guiding her to her destination on their own will. It wasn't as though she could have consciously thought about taking herself, no… that would be impossible. At that time her mind was somewhere else, in fact it was in many places at this point. On him, what had just happened, here, there, everywhere that a mind was able to go was where hers was right then. But the one thought she couldn't seem to shake, was the thought of _him. _

No, not him, but… The _other him._

She didn't even notice her hair was almost completely covering her face as the brisk winter wind whipped it about in the cold night air… If it weren't for the fact that she had walked this route countless times before she easily would have gotten herself very longs within the winding city streets.

That's when the snow began to fall…

Usually she would have been able to feel it in the air before the it fell, she had always had a weird sense like that, ever since she was small. However, tonight something was different, so very different. Her thoughts were so sporadic and yet focused at the same time. Her mind certainly wasn't concentrating on where she was or what she was even doing, those eyes were all that she could see now. She didn't even notice the blood that was sprayed all over her gleaming white coat...

She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly looked up towards the clouded night sky, white flakes dancing and twirling in the air, while the wind played the tune they frolicked to.

A small smile began to graze her small, supple mouth, but then her thoughts quickly trailed back to what had happened just hours before and that smile became a distant thought somewhere in the back of her subconscious mind. What was she doing there in the first place? Well she knew why she was there, but _why was she there? _Why had that happened while she was there? What had even happened? It didn't make sense to her. The cold air chilled her pale skin, but she couldn't even hope to notice.

_Megumi is fine. She's home now..._

Her mind absently wandered to the experience she had shared with her boyfriend, her first kiss, yet something just hadn't been right.

Something in the very core of her being began protesting to her as soon as their lips touched. But then… That was when **he **showed up.

The sound of the gunshot still rang clearly in her ears, a pitch somewhere between high Bflat 7 and Anatural 7. Screaming, her own and the ringing of the gunshot… A clashing noise than didn't leave her mind… The sound mixed in her thoughts with the sight of those **eyes.** Those terrifying, evil, beautiful eyes. The thought never left her...

Ever

Ever

Ever….


	2. Reborn

**Second chappie! Woot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story as much as I've been enjoying writing it. I've actually been sick at home for quite a while so it's given me lots of time to do some writing, which is such a nice feeling. However, I will be back at school shortly so updates, as I've stated in my profile will be few and far between, but I will do my best! I promise!**

**I don't own Vampire knight. Once again.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Rated M for later chapters.)**

Kayou woke with a start. This was finally the day. It was her last day here in her beautiful hometown. The last day she would spend with her friends, the last day she would see her family, and her last day she would be happy. To her, it felt like her last day on earth.

Kayou crossed her arms and walked slowly down her stairs to her kitchen, where she knew her mother was sitting, drinking her coffee and doing her crossword puzzles.

_Selfish bitch..._

Kayou obviously felt great animosity towards her mother for sending her away at a time like this. How could she not understand? Kayou had loved her sister more than anything, and now that she was gone...

How could her mother think it a good idea to send her away now?

"Good morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" Kayou's mother asked with an overtly sweet tone, sure enough, sitting there drinking her coffee not even bothering to look up from her crossword puzzle. Kayou's eyes narrowed in her face, she had never been so angry at one person in her entire life. She glared evilly at her beautiful mother. She had hated to admit it but no matter what, her mother was still the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life. Her long, raven black hair hung in soft waves to her waste, her eyes were a startling blue that sat perfectly symmetrical in her petite face, framed by jet black lashes that curled up to her eyebrows. Her skin was perfectly porcelain, not a blemish in sight. Her lips were full and soft, a lovely rosy pink.

Kayou walked over to the cupboard and grabbed herself a mug, she couldn't even think about speaking to that _bitch._ She set the mug down on the counter with a light tap that rang in her ears. She took a deep breath in.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

The cool air of the open window blew in quickly to her nostrils as her lungs greedily sucked inwards. The refreshing air helped to clear her mind a little. She wanted to at least try to be civil to her mother on the last day she would see her for a good long while.

_A good long while._

She repeated the phrase in her mind like lyrics to a childrens song. That thought alone helped her cope with the fact that she was leaving everything behind to go to this... Place her mother was sending her. Kayou obviously didn't want to go to this 'Cross Academy', it sounded too prestigious and snooty for her to be going there. What was wrong with her high school? She was in her senior year after all, why transfer now? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. It was already late in the year.

_Stupid bitch. Sending me to this stupid boarding school thing. She's so selfish. How the hell does she expect me to cope with Megumi's death if I'm away from everything I love?_

A solemn expression came over Kayou's face at the thought of her late sister.. Ever since her death Kayou hadn't been herself. She couldn't she be. Her sister had been everything to her. It hadn't even been that long since she'd passed away, and now her mother was sending her to some fucked up school? This was too much.

"Kayou, answer your mother. It's impolite to ignore people" her tone was soft yet condescending as she sipped her coffee. Kayou's blood nearly boiled over. She clasped her fingers around the coffee mug and brought it to the pot, her hands shook as she tipped the hot liquid into the ceramic dish.

"Pardon me mother. My mind seems to be somewhere else today." Kayou snarled through gritted teeth. She was clearly angry and had no intention of hiding it. It was obvious that her mother noticed, yet she appeared to pay no mind.

"Are you packed yet? You're uncle will be here in an hour to get your things." Her tone was still soft and light, yet had an air of selfishness behind it. Kayou sipped her coffee, she had packed all right. If one can call angrily throwing all of one's possessions into a suitcase in a fit of rage at 4 am packing, then she had packed.

"Yup. All packed". She brought the cup to her lips again. The hot liquid rushing down her throat was enough to distract her from throwing the cup at her mother's face. _Coffee tastes too good to do that. _Her mind began to wander over all the things she'd have to do before she left, pack up her few remaining things, say goodbye to her best friends, get their addresses so she could write to them, quickly go out and get a few more good outfits, and last of all, break up with her boyfriend.

The last task would of course be the most difficult, yet oddly enough, that was the one Kayou was looking forward to the most. Over the past few weeks, she'd been looking for reasons to break up with her boyfriend, but now she had the perfect excuse. _Haha thanks mom. _She knew that would be the only time she would ever thank her for sending her away.

"Kayou you only have an hour. Shouldn't you be getting ready? I thought you wanted to go shopping." Her mother was growing short with her. Kayou could tell she didn't even want her around anymore. Her eyes rolled quickly to the back of her head. But her mother was right, she had a ton of things to do and only an hour. Without saying a word Kayou took her cup of coffee and made her way back upstairs. Once she arrived, she looked outside her window for what she knew would be the last time. Tears nearly began to stream down her face, but she was too proud for that now. Crying was for babies.

She grabbed her cell phone and quickly searched through her contacts for her Uncle's number.

"Hey Uncle, listen, it's Kayou, haha I'm fine thanks, uh, listen what time are you going to be here? Oh I see, yeah I woke up late because I was up late last night packing and stuff so I still have a lot of things to get-really? Thank you so much Uncle. Okay I'll see you in an hour. I love you to. Bye bye. " Kayou breathed a sigh of relief as she clicked her cell phone shut. Her Uncle would accompany her and drive her around town until she got everything done.

After most of the afternoon had been used up already, Kayou knew there was one more thing she had to do. After her tearful goodbyes to her friends and a less than painful goodbye to her mother, Kayou now needed to break things off with Takeo. It wasn't as though he had been a bad boyfriend, just not right for her, but she really didn't have the heart to tell him that. "It's the blue one right here Uncle." Kayou's anxiety was clear in her voice. She didn't even understand why she was nervous. Maybe it was the face she'd knew he'd make, the pleading he would do, and quite possibly the tears he would shed. Thinking about these things caused great knots to form in the pit of Kayou's very empty stomach, which didn't help her nerves one bit. Her Uncle gave her a consoling look as she stepped out of the car, she took deep breaths as she walked up the path to her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, Takeo's house. The familiar clicking of her shoes on cold winter pavement seemed to calm her nerves a bit, until it reminded her of that dream... That dream that had kept her deep in sleep so many nights that not even the deathly scream of child could wake her. The gunshot sounded in her ears as her cold finger rang the doorbell.

Within seconds a tall dark haired boy was standing in the doorway with a mixed expression on his moderately handsome face. Kayou couldn't even think to look him in the eye. She had already told him she would be leaving, he hadn't taken it well, but the subject of **them **had never come up reguardless. "Come in, have a seat". The gentle boy guided her into the warm house.

"I can't stay long" Kayou said quietly.

"I know." Takeo seemed to have no clue of what was to come. That thought turned Kayou's insides into iron knots pounding at all of the walls within her body. Just because he wasn't the one for her didn't make her care any less for him. She knew this was going to hurt him and she almost couldn't bring herself to do it, but she knew it had to be done.

"Listen Takeo, Cross is... Really far away, and... Well you're my first relationship and it's been great... But..." Tears began to well up into her eyes, she could feel his heart breaking already. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, she knew those eyes she had fallen in love with would crush her already shattered heart into more pieces than were possible...

"There's a 'but'..." His voice was low and monotone. He took another breath to say something but Kayou cut him off before her heart broke even more.

"Please, Takeo, let me finish." Her voice was breaking and the tears were already brimming in her eyes but she refused to cry. Nothing would make her cry since...

"Takeo, listen, this isn't easy to say but, I'm never going to see you and I know we could write but that's not enough to sustain a relationship. So I think it's best if we..." Her voice trailed off. But she was proud of herself for keeping it so concise. She had always had an issue with rambling when she was nervous.

"Break up..." His voice was thick with sadness, it nearly tore her in two. This boy had after all been there for her and truly helped her through Megumi's...

"I'm sorry Takeo... But I think it's for the better." She had managed after a few moments of heart wrenching silence.

" I understand... Can we get back together when you come home next summer?" His voice had a certain brightness strewn with hope.

_Here we go._

She wouldn't let him do this to her, there was no way...

"Maybe. We'll have to see what happens."

_Shit. There I go again. No backbone. Fuck, how am I gonna worm my way out of this one?_

"I know we'll find our way back to each other. It's meant to be..." He began to move towards her.

_Oh no... This is bad._

She was starting to become irritated. She didn't want to break it off forcefully but when he got like this she knew there was no other way. He was seconds away from kissing her when she turned her head.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to see you for almost 8 months. I figured I'd-" Kayou cut him off.

"Takeo..." For the first time during this entire visit, she looked him dead in the eyes. She studied them for a brief moment, noticing and almost relishing the contour of the dark swirling brown and black within his irises. The warm eyes she may never see again.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Her gaze told him she was extremely serious. He nodded and walked back over to his seat, feeling disappointed. Kayou had no idea what he was thinking, nor did she care to. By now all she wanted to do was leave, and close this chapter of her life.

"I have to go Takeo. My Uncle is waiting". She made a gesture towards the car waiting outside. Takeo merely nodded, and refused to look her in the eye. Kayou couldn't deny that this hurt her, but all she could do now was leave and hope that over time the wounds would heal themselves.

The door clicked shut behind her as her shoes clicked on the pavement. It had begun to snow, huge white flakes, just like when...

The car door slammed beside her as she sat herself. She looked back out at the house one last time, but all she seemed to notice were the footprints she had left on the sidewalk. She wondered if those were similar to those she had left on Takeo's heart. "How did it go sweetheart?" Her uncle's voice was genuine and comforting.

"It doesn't matter. It's done." Her voice was cold, and short.

"That well huh? Tell you what, lets stop for a treat before we head out okay? You're probably starving." Kayou's uncle always seemed to know what to do in times like this, at least more so than her mother. She smiled at the sweet middle-aged man with jet black hair hanging slightly in his eyes and nodded.

Once they were at the restaurant it was only moments before Kayou was spilling her guts to her uncle, he seemed like the only one she could turn to at this point, he was also the closest thing she had to having her father back...

After dinner the two were finally on the road. They had been driving for about half when Kayou suddenly asked her uncle to pull into a parking lot. "Uh, could I just make a quick stop in here?" Kayou's eyes were wide as she asked her uncle, almost pleading.

"Of course but-"

"Thanks!" Kayou jumped out of the car and ran into the little shop on the corner.

45 minutes later Kayou stepped out of the shop and walked over to the car. "What do you think?" Kayou said as she sat herself in the car.

"Kayou I... Wow... You look beautiful!" The young girl's uncle was flabbergasted. Kayou pulled down the visor mirror and looked at herself intently. Her jet black hair that had once hung long and straight to her waist was now sitting neatly layered just below her chin. She hardly recognized herself, but she loved it.

"Okay, we can go now. Thanks for waiting for me." Kayou's mood seemed to have improved drastically.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	3. Gardenias

**Hello once again. I know I have said that I will not be updating frequently and I have been updating frequently, but the only reason is because I'm very sick at home and because of the whole swine flu scare, of which I don't have, but none the less I'm supposed to self isolate for seven days. So here I am, with next to nothing to do, so I'm going to get as much writing done as possible before I'm forced into the university hermit mode once again, and it'll be even worse since I've missed a week so I'll be struggling to catch up. So I regret to say, that unless I can write two chapters in the next day, this might be the last one for a while. Sorry folks.**

**On a more serious note, I have yet to receive some reviews on this story, so I'm going to bring out the threat here, if you like this story, then review it for pete's sake, if I don't get reviews, I have no idea if anyone likes it so at this point I'm sort of beginning to feel like this story is really just wasting my time when I could be attempting to learn what I've missed in school. So if I don't get any reviews, I'll just stop writing it okay?**

**Once again, I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters or anything to do with it, and so forth and such which.**

**Now! Onward with the third chapter!**

**P.S. I recently edited the first chapter. Make sure you go back and see the changes otherwise you may be confused..**

**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**

_Maybe I was wrong..._

The atmosphere of the room felt like yellow acrid smoke in the back of Kayou's brain. Her anxiety quickly escalated as she walked into the classroom. She peered out into the room beneath her bangs that she had swept in front of her eyes, almost as though she was protecting herself against everyone elses eyes that were intently staring at her. "Ahem, miss?" the teacher said with a slightly confused tone.

"Ah! Yes?" Kayou's heart nearly jumped from her chest, she was already shaking, she was so nervous she could hardly speak.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." He had said it in a tone that caused Kayou to realize he'd asked her to do so already.

_Great first impression._

"Hello everyone, my name is Kayou Nakamura." she said quietly, taking a deep bow, not bothering to come up for a few seconds.

"Welcome to Cross Academy Nakamura-san, please take a seat." Kayou looked anxiously at the teacher for some sort of answer. But what was she even questioning? Kayou didn't even know. Perhaps it was what she was doing there, or why Megumi had died, or maybe even who she was...

Kayou's eyes scanned the room for an empty seat until she spotted one at the back corner of the room, a boy with slightly shaggy silver hair that hung in his eyes was sitting there. Something about the way he stared at her made her heart beat wildly in her chest, she was nothing less than terrified at this point. She bowed once again to the teacher and began making her way up the stairs to her seat.

The eyes of all students never left the girl. Kayou made a point to not look at any of them, she concentrated only her feet walking rhythmically up the stairs.

When she had finally made it to her seat, a sigh of relief came silently from her tiny mouth. She still refused to make eye contact with anyone. She was so nervous that she couldn't even think about the boiling rage that welled up within her towards her mother for sending her to such a dreadful place...

But something was off, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but an energy of some sort seemed to be radiating from somewhere... Somewhere close to her... Something was beginning to calm her thoughts, relax her anxieties, but she had no idea what it was.

Truth be told, it was the young man sitting next to her. Kiryuu Zero, he hadn't taken his eyes off of Kayou since she walked in the room. He admired her beauty, and extended his empathy out towards her , he could see how nervous she was. Yet Zero's thoughts were still occupied by the girl sitting a few rows down from him...

When the day had finally ended Kayou was more than happy to get herself out that awful classroom. She quickly gathered her books and made her way out of the classroom. Much to her surprise, everyone else in the class was making their way out quickly.

_Jesus, does everyone hate this place?_

"Excuse me, pardon me, prefect coming through!" A young girl's voice came through the center of the crowd and seemed to be advancing quickly. When Kayou finally got a good look at her, she recognized the girl from her class as the one who had been sleeping. Kayou politely stepped aside so the girl could go through, obviously she had somewhere important to be. Kayou sunk to the sides of the crowd and tried to hide her face with her hair, but that was rather difficult since she didn't have much anymore.

The young girl prefect seemed to have a lot on her mind. Kayou could tell from the rushing swirls in her eyes. She continued to watch the girl from behind as the young man she recognized from class made his way over to the prefect's side. The two of them walked side by side ahead of the crowd to the gates.

Once they had arrived Kayou had noticed something very strange, the other girls from her class were acting very oddly. They were huddled around the gate squealing and giggling, many of them were blushing too. Kayou felt like she was watching a bunch of stupid celebrity groupies.

Little did she know, she was.

"STAND BACK EVERYONE! LET THE NIGHT CLASS COME THROUGH!" The girl prefect's voice came through the squealing.

_What the hell is so great about the night class?_

Kayou nearly giggled to herself as she watched the silver haired boy give a quick death glare to the girls crowding around the door, they of course quickly backed away.

Once the doors opened, Kayou then began to understand why those girls had been screaming.

The night class consisted of the most beautiful people she had ever seen in her life. Every last one of them was flawless... Well to look at at least. The dark haired man positioned in the front of them seemed to be the leader, but he had a certain air about him that Kayou wasn't comfortable with. The man's burgundy eyes wandered over the crowd, yet paid no attention to Kayou, they had quickly found their prey soon enough.

The prefect. The man made his way over to the shouting prefect girl and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Ah! Kaname-senpai!" the young girl exclaimed and turned around to greet her admirer.

"Hello Yuuki. It's good to see you." The man's deep burgundy eyes seemed to change when he saw this girl. Kayou watched the couple intently, they seemed to have a long and dark history behind them, but Kayou couldn't quite seem to figure it out. Though her whole life she'd been able to read people like books, no matter who they were.

Kayou glanced over to the boy prefect, Zero had been his name. Kayou immediately saw the pain he was feeling as he watched the couple converse. Zero's eyes were deep with sorrow, his jaw clenched hard.

_Poor guy. He's in love with her._

Kayou looked away from him. Her thoughts swam over her day, she was growing exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to just curl up in her bed and sleep forever.

"Who smells so delicious?" A smooth voice came from somewhere within the crowd of the night class. Kuran Kaname shot a deathly glare to a blonde boy with eyes not much unlike Kayou's.

"Aidou. You know we do not talk that way about our schoolmates. Kuran's voice was stern, so stern it was almost evil.

"My apologies dorm leader Kuran Kaname. I was merely noting that someone smells very strongly of gardenias. Is anyone wearing perfume?" Aidou shot a movie star glace to the adoring crowd around him. The crowd was quick to comply with swooning and squeals.

Before Kayou could even react the blonde boys blue eyes were staring into her own. "It's you, it's definitely you." He seemed almost intoxicated by the scent. But Kayou was definitely not wearing any perfume.

"Get to your dorms! It's passed curfew already!" The male voice boomed over the crowd and nearly caused Kayou to collapse from shock. She looked up and saw a very irritated Zero yelling at all of the squealing girls to get back to their dorms. Then suddenly, out of a random lapse of concentration, Zero's eyes connected with Kayou's. Kayou's heart suddenly made a deep, hard thud in her chest as his lavender eyes pierced hers.

_It... Couldn't... Be...._

_**Okay guys. Here's chapter three. Please review. Thanks muchly!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hokay, so here is a relatively opportune time to catch up on my writing! I'm on tour! So now I can update I'm hoping at least one chapter. So I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting on my latest chapter but here it is! I don't know how good it will be unfortunately because I'm ridiculously busy on this tour, it's with a very special choir that I'm in so I'm going to be do a lot of workshops and performances over these past few days, while attempting to keep up with homework because... FINALS START IN TWO WEEKS!!!! I'm terrified. University is hard. But I love it. Anyways, on with the stinking story.**

Kayou woke with a start the following morning to a horrifying scream...

_Dear god it can't be morning already. _Her mind was swimming with the terrifying images of her nightmares that had plagued her every night since her beloved sister's death. However, as she regained consciousness she realized she was right, it wasn't morning yet. In fact it was still pitch black. She slowly rolled over, her limbs felt like thick taffy being stretched over miles. She looked at the clock and attempted to register the time that the screen was displaying. She blinked a few times before reading what it had actually said. "12:17". She whispered out loud. That was the time, the exact time that her sister had died. The only reason she knew this was because it was in a public area and there was a large display clock that stood in the parking lot where she had been when it happened. At first, the sound of the gunshot had shocked her so much she didn't even realize that her sisters blood was sprayed on her face. Her eyes were wide in her head and the only thing she could see was "12:17". She whispered it again to herself. That time had haunted her both in and out of her dreams.

Finally after a few moments of lying in bed, completely shocked as if the whole thing was happening all over again, Kayou realized by the constant beeping that screeched in her ear that it was actually her alarm that had woken her up and not her nightmare. _Why the hell did my alarm go off? Especially at this time!_

Her mind wandered over the possibilities of why this incident had occurred yet she regrettably came short of any solution. The creaking sound of the building made her stomach churn and flip in knots and she began to feel her heart racing. _Fuck, another panic attack._

Her heart raced as she tried to calm herself down, but the sudden knock on her door really didn't help. Kayou jumped and very nearly screamed. _What the fuck?!?_

She hesitantly got out of bed and didn't even bother to put on her night robe to answer the door. She was startled to see a pair of fierce lavender eyes focused on her. She couldn't speak. Those were definitely the eyes that had followed her. "Are you okay?" the eyes asked her gently. Her mouth wouldn't even open to let her speak. Even if it had, she didn't have anything to say to him. Kayou stood there, as still as a board in the doorway, barely even contemplating what to say. The eyes asked again, "Are you okay?", still gentle, with a hint of worry seeping through. Without even realizing, Kayou whispered so softly it was nearly inaudible, "You...". Her thoughts were screaming within her mind yet she couldn't seem to make sense of any of them. Her initial reaction was immediate and extreme hatred. The lavender eyes seemed to understand her. They seemed to recognize all that she was feeling inside, and yet they showed no remorse, no regret at all. But one thing that they did show was comfort.

Kayou nearly lashed out right at the man who was standing before her. Yet oddly enough she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her fists clenched tightly by her side and she couldn't stop the tears that began to fill her eyes at the terrible thought of her beautiful sister, lying lifeless on the cold cement, blood gushing through the gaping wound. "You, you fucking killed her!!!" Kayou screamed and through herself at the man, she didn't even know his name.

Instead of feeling her fists collide with the man, or the empty air due to a swift dodge, Kayou quickly found her face pressed into a hard, warm chest_... _As soon as she realized her situation, her gasp filled the hall and she pushed herself immediately back. Tears were no longer restrained and were flowing freely down her soft cheeks. The lavender eyes seemed to glow within the darkness of the dead hallway. Kayou sobbed deeply as she debated what to do next. "It's not what you think". The eyes said softly, half trying to convince her and half compassionate. Kayou didn't know what to believe, nor did she care. She screamed again, "YOU FUCKING KILLED MEGUMI!!!" Her scream quickly turned into an uncontrollable sob and Kayou fell to her knees. Barely a second had passed by when Kayou felt the warm, strong arms wrapping around her.

"I promise, it isn't what you think." The voice repeated gently. Kayou noticed how soft it was, yet firm and reassuring. For some unknown reason, she decided to believe him, if only for that moment. She couldn't bring herself to speak, for her anguish was too great for words. Instead she found herself wrapped tightly in the arms of a man that killed her beloved sister. Yet she couldn't find a single place in the world she'd rather be. His arms were warm and strong, they comforted her on a level she could have never imagined. His breath on her hair sent shivers down her spine. _What is this?_ Kayou couldn't understand what she was feeling. She hated him more than any other person in this world, yet she never wanted him to let go of her.

The feeling was mutual. Zero had known all along who she was, and what had happened that fateful night. But most importantly he knew what had _really _happened.

**-Sigh-, I know this chapter is really short, and really not that good. But that's because exams are coming up in university and I was just on tour for six days with my choir. So I couldn't really do too much while I was there, and then as soon as I got home university kicked me in the butt and said GET THEE BACK TO WORK SLAVING STUDENT OF MUSIC! So I sort of through this together because I don't want to forget about my STORY!!! It keeps me sane actually. Having something extra curricular to do that doesn't have to do with music. Anyways, I'm venting once again. But I do want to thank you guys for the reviews, they are GREATLY appreciated. Keep them coming! Thanks guys! Hopefully after exams are over (in about three weeks) I'll be able to write a whole bunch over Christmas break!**

**-Ciao**

**P.S- I'll be posting links on my profile if you wanna take a peak at my choir. :)**


End file.
